


Blooming Rose

by SpaceWolfe



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 06:56:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19126903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceWolfe/pseuds/SpaceWolfe
Summary: A one-shot about the doctor meeting his and Rose's Daughter. May become multi-chaptered. Cross Posted on Fanfiction





	Blooming Rose

He did not want to believe it, everything in his mind had short circuited, it just stopped working. He tried forming thoughts, but nothing stayed for longer than a moment. What was he to think? Say? Do? What does one do when they find out their most beloved companion...his love...lied to them about 'the baby'. He should have seen the signs..looking back, she bit her lip, a classic sign of a lie, why else would she had been so distraught over staying with his human counterpart? Rose Tyler had been pregnant, with his baby no less, proof stood infront of him, in the form of a five year olf little girl.

Doctor found himself turning to look at her...his daughter, Ever-Rose was her name. Ever-Rose (Rosie, he dubbed her), had long chocolate hair like his previous form, her father, but her mother's eyes. She had a more feminine version of his old nose, and cute chubby cheeks.

"Daddy?" she said softly.

God, the Doctors hearts fluttered, her voice, for all its squeakyness, he might as well have instantly fell in love. This was odd. He had never much cared for children before, not that he didnt appreciate them (after all, he had Jenny), but they were never his thing, but something about Rosie made him weak, 'wrapped around her finger' as Humans said. He supposed he was.

"What is it?" he asked, swallowinh thickly.

"Its cold..." She said, hugging herself as if to prove her point. She had came to him in Rose's arms, the alternate reality had been attacked by some random alien empire. Now Rosie was here with him, likely for the rest of her days. At least if he could help it.

"Right." he said, shaking himself of his thoughts. "Lets get you inside." Clara, his most recent catch, stepped aside in shock, but chose not to say anything.

Doctor felt a wave of gentle heat rush over him and Rosie. Thanks Girl 

Rosie snuggled herself into him and yawned quietly.

"You tired?" he asked softly, looking at her. She simply nodded and yawned again, rubbing her eyes. "Lets get you to bed then."

He carried her to where hisnroom was, he didnt use it much, but it would do for a bit until he could get her to design her room in the tardis when she woke up.

"Daddy?" She asked. He kooked at her. "Will you tell me a story?".

His mind Froze again, what story did he have that eould be appropriate for a child? His mouth began moving though. "Many years ago, a great, dashing, handsome knight had fled a war, he found himself fsr away from home."

"Was he lost?" Rosie asked softly.

"No. Not lost. Just searching. Anyway, the knight found himself far from home. One day furing his search, he csme across a beautiful princess, but she didnt know she was a princess..." He told the story of him and her mother, in a way her young mind could understand.

"Did they live happily ever after?" Rosie asked.

"Yeah. They did." he said, lying. There was no such thing, but what sort of monster would he be to taint her innocence now?

She curled up in bed. "I like stories with happy endings...they make me happy." she said, yawning before she fell asleep.

"As do I." he said softly, brushing her hair out of her face and kissing her head. He walked out and leaned against the door.

Maybe the Knight and Princess didnt get Happily Ever After, but the doctor had something he hadnt felt in years, Love. He had his Rose back, and this time, he wasn't going to let her go, not if he could help it.


End file.
